


The New Girl

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anything that has to do with sex really, non-con at first, reader eventually gives in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: (f/n) (l/n) is the new girl in the hell of Dead by Daylight. She puts up a real fight when it comes to being in trails & three killers decide to take interest in her.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Joey(Dead by Daylight)/You, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/You, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. The First Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Don't expect me to update this book regularly... I've been going through a lot lately and I just haven't been in the mood to do requests, I just wanna free-write rn. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this by another author, I forgot the name of the story & author but when I find it, I'll make sure to give them credit. 
> 
> (f/n)= favorite/first name  
> (l/n)= last name  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (h/c)= hair color  
> (s/c)= skin color  
> (h/s/n)=high school name

I gasped as I woke up, my head pounding when I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I glanced around me and noticed that I was in the middle of what looked like a forest. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out the grass and leaves that clung to it. 

I stood up and stretched, feeling my muscles tense at the sudden tug and then relax once I dropped my arms. I glanced around, trying to find someone or _something_. 

I was wearing a rather skimpy outfit. A tight white tank top with a pair of black shorts that seemed rather small on me. However, my black and white checkered sneakers complimented the outfit nicely

In the distance, I noticed smoke traveling up and above the trees. I decided to walk towards the source, hoping that there would be someone there. 

I finally arrived at the campfire and noticed a bunch of people sitting around it. I awkwardly stood there for a bit, looking at the group of people who seemed to be friends. 

I finally decided to approach them after what felt like 10 minutes. Nobody noticed me at first, they all just continued with their conversation. 

The dark-skinned female was the first to notice me. She shushed the people who were talking and gestured over towards me. Their heads turned towards me and I shifted from foot to foot as they all stared, some of the guys eyeing the way my shorts hugged my thighs and hips.

"And who might you be?" the old man with a cigarette hanging from his lips asked, inhaling before releasing the white smoke through his nose. 

"I'm (f/n)," I answered, grabbing onto my left forearm with my right hand to try and provide at least a little bit of cover. 

I felt like a deer in headlights.

The dark-skinned girl patted next to her, signaling me to sit down next to her. 

I dragged my feet across the grass. I could practically feel their stares on both the back of my head and my ass. 

I sat down next to the female and she smiled, sticking her hand out. "My name's Claudette Morel," she said, and I gently grabbed her hand, shaking it.

They went in a circle, introducing themselves one by one. 

"There are four more, but they're in a trail right now," Bill said and I tilted my head, confused, _what's a trail? ,_ "Trial?" I questioned and Bill took another puff of his cigarette, "it's kind of like a game," he exhaled the smoked into the air and glanced at me. "This _thing_ that we call _the entity_ drags us into this... arena, four survivors and one killer. The survivor's objectives are to survive and fix generators, while the killer's objective is to hunt down the survivors and keep them from doing the generators by downing them and then hooking them," he explained. 

I frowned, still kind of confused about this thing they call a trail but just shrugged it off. 

"So.. tell us a little bit about yourself," Meg said and I sighed, "I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm 16 and a junior at (h/s/n) and the last thing I remember is being in my bed at home," I said and stared at the fire in front of me. "You're only 16?" Jake asked and I nodded, glancing up at him before looking back down at the fire. I heard someone mumble something along the lines of, "a body like that" but I didn't say anything. 

"Welcome back kids," Bill said and I looked up to see four new people heading towards up. "That game sucked," a boy with black hair and black-rimmed glasses

"Going against The Legion is almost always a guaranteed lost," the women with a thick Spanish accent said and sat down beside me.

"You must be the new girl," she said and smiled softly, "I'm Jane, that's Dwight," she pointed towards the guy wearing glasses. He gave me a small wave before going back to writing in his little book. 

"I'm Kate, and this is Nea," Kate wrapped her arm around a girl with a beanie on and tattoos. 

"I'm (y/n)," I said and went to stick my hand out for her to shake but stopped when I started to feel lightheaded. My eyes got heavy, and black clouds surrounded my vision as I passed out.

~

I woke up in a new place, laying on the floor next to what appeared to be a shack. I stand up and brush off the dirt that clung to my tank top and shorts. 

I walked around, trying to find someone. I noticed a man in the distance. He had a white and black hoodie on, with some sort of symbol on the back which said 1993 underneath it. The back of his hood said the number 43 on it. He seemed to be around 5'10, maybe a little taller.

I slowly approached him, gently tapping on his shoulder once I fully reached him. He was breathing heavily, and his posture seemed tense. He slowly turned around and stared at me. He wore a mask with two circles that mimicked eyes and a creepy smile painted on the bottom. 

There was a print of an F on the breast pocket of his hoodie. His hoodie was slightly unzipped, allowing me to see the skull with fire surrounding it.

My lips moved to speak, but the words got caught in my throat when I noticed that he had a knife.  _ None of the other survivors had weapons.  _ I gulped and took a few steps back, to which he responded by taking a few steps forward. 

I remembered what Bill told me,  _ the killer hunts down the survivors _ . Before I could put two and two together, I heard Feng yell my name before pointing a flashlight at the guy's face. 

He grunted and covered his eyes. Feng grabbed my hand and started running, forcing me to run with her. We ran behind a large rock and crouched down. We sat there panting for a few minutes before she spoke up. "(y/n), I don't know if they fully explained this game to you, but basically what we have to do is survive, we have to fix generators and avoid being caught by the killer, that guy who you were just standing in front of is the killer, he's the leader of The Legion," she explained, making my brain go into overdrive,  _ I was just standing in front of a killer? Why didn't he kill me? _

I heard an ear-piercing scream and a red outline of someone hanging from something. Feng answered my question before I could ask it, "whenever someone gets downed, injured, or hooked, you can see the outline of their body and what state they're in," she explained and I nodded. 

"Being hooked hurts more than a mori, which is when the killer kills you with their hands instead of the hook," she sighed and looked around, "I'll go save them, and you go work on a generator," she ordered and I nodded for what felt like the 20th time. She ran towards the hooked person, and I quietly walked around, looking for a generator. 

I finally found one that was surrounded by boulders. I crouched down and grabbed onto the wires. I matched the wires with their colors, tightening and loosening the bolts inside of the generator. As time went by, I heard more and more screams before it just went silent. 

I couldn't see anybody's outline anymore, nor could I hear anyone. There was a faint heartbeat in my ears and it seemed to get louder every second. 

I let go of the wires, causing the generator to pop, sparks flying. The heartbeat got faster and I decided to run. 

I ran away from the generator, and I could hear loud footsteps behind me. I made the mistake of looking back and saw the man from earlier chasing me, his knife raised above his head. 

I took a sharp turn, barely avoiding his attempted slash. I heard him yell in what seemed to be pain. I chuckled and blew him a kiss, "missed me!" I yelled and heard him growl, sprinting after me. I jumped over a window and ran past a pallet, quickly turning around and dropping it in front of him.

He grunted when the pallet hit him, taking a step back before vaulting over it and sprinting at me again. I took sharp turns, managing to avoid his slashes. I let out a taunting laugh, "you're one of the killers? You suck" I jumped behind a window and dashed into a locker, looking out of the small lines. 

He looked around, walking past my locker a few times before stopping in front of it, his back turned towards me. He turned around and faced the locker, tilting his head. He raised his hand and wiped the blood on his sleeve over the smile of his mask. 

_ I could stun him with the locker if I swing the doors hard enough _ . I waited for him to get closer to the locker before swinging the doors open and hitting him with them.

He groaned in pain and I ran out of the locker. I tried to push past him, but he extended his arm, catching me by my torso and slamming me back against the locker doors. I groaned in pain and glanced up at him. The blood he wiped on his mask earlier was slowly dripping down like a raindrop on a window. 

I punched and pushed his chest, trying to get him to move but he wouldn't budge. I heard a chuckle that made my knees weak come from behind his mask. 

He raised his knife and placed the tip of it on my throat, "I've never seen you before... you must be the new girl, (y/n)" his deep, raspy voice was muffled by his mask. 

I glanced down at his knife before looking back up at him, staying silent. "What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" he teased, reaching up with his free hand to take off his hood. I took advantage of this and raised my leg to kick him in balls, but his hand dropped down and grabbed my foot.

"Nice try newbie," he pressed his body against mine, one of his legs coming between mine. He slightly bent the leg between my legs, pressing his thigh against the crotch of my shorts. He took off his hood and slid his mask up, revealing his face to me. 

I felt my insides clench at the sight of him. He had plump pink lips and hazel eyes. His jaw was well defined and was complemented by a stubble. His hair was dirty blonde, and it swayed over his eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push it back but it just fell back over his eyes. "You sure as hell know how to dodge, I actually enjoyed chasing you, all of the other survivors are boring and predictable... you aren't," he grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'll give you a five-second head start,"

He pulled away from me with a grin, "let's see how long it takes for me to catch you," he said and put his mask back on, pulling his hood back over his head. I wasn't planning on running until I saw the way he was gripping his knife. 

I sprinted past him just as he started counting down from five. It didn't take him long to catch up to me. I ran through a doorway and up a flight of stairs, vaulting over a window, and broke my fall by rolling. I vaulted through another window, barely avoiding his attempt to grab me. 

My legs were starting to give up, the ache in my thighs was becoming unbearable. I dropped another pallet, but this time, it didn't stun him. "Now that was predictable," he said from behind me. I jumped over the pallet and sprinted towards the building. 

My legs gave out right before I could jump through another window. Essentially tripping over nothing as I landed on the floor. He laughed and forced me onto my back. He pulled his mask off and looked down at me. 

"You may be able to dodge and run, but your stamina is no match for mine," he grinned and his eyes trailed down my body. "You seem... younger than most of the other survivors, how old are you doll face?" he asked and I glared at him. 

"hm...20?" he asked, and I stayed quiet, continuing to glare at him. One of his hands reached down to touch my hip, trailing up my sides and cupping one of my boobs. 

I squirmed, and he smirked, toying with my nipple through my sports bra and tank top. "18?" he asked, letting go of my breast and dragging his hand down my stomach. His hand paused once it reached the top of my shorts, "don't tell me that you're under 18," he said, and I looked away from him, a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked with a grin, his fingers teased me through my shorts. I tried to close my legs around his hand, but he just grabbed onto my knee and forced my legs open. 

"Are you 17?" he asked and pressed down on my clit through my shorts, making my hips buck in response. "16?" he tried and now used his thumb to rub my clit. I bit down on my lip, my hips wiggling slightly in response to his touch. 

He leaned down so his face was above mine, "you're 16 aren't you?" he asked, and I gave a slight nod, the blush on my cheeks darkening. "Oh how fun!" he grinned and pulled away, which made me both relieved and upset. I couldn't help but crave more of a touch I've never had before. 

He must've sensed that I was upset because he chuckled and said, "don't be upset, little one, I'll give you what you want soon enough" he stood up and pulled me up with him. 

"The hatch is by the generator you were working on," he said, and I looked at him with a confused expression. "Just go towards the generator you were on before I found you and jump into the hatch," he said, and for some strange reason, I listened to him. 

"See you soon little one," I heard him say right before I jumped into the hatch.


	2. Smile for the camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) faces a killer she’s never faced before and gets more than she bargained for

I couldn't stop thinking of Frank and how he touched me. I've been in multiple trials, and I haven't seen him once. All of the other killers I have gone against weren't as merciful as Frank. They hunted us down and murdered us without a second thought. 

I sighed and walked into the forest, heading towards my house. The entity was nice enough to bring our houses and a few of our personal belongings into the realm. The entity allowed me to have my house, car, and pet.

I arrived at my house and decided to change. I was still wearing the outfit I came here in and it was starting to gross me out. The once white tank top was now a brown, muddy color. My black shorts had dirt stains on them, and my sneakers had mud clinging onto them.

I peeled off my tank top and dropped it in the laundry basket. I did the same with the rest of my clothes and set my sneakers to the side. I grabbed a clean towel from the closet in my hallway and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and sat on the toilet while I waited for the water to heat up. 

Once steam started to rise from the top of the shower, I decided to step in. My muscles almost instantly relaxed when the warm water hit them. My sore body enjoying the warmth of the water.

I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on my hand. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair and scrubbed for a good minute or two. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and grabbed the conditioner. I rubbed a generous amount in my hair and grabbed a comb. The knots in my hair were unbelievably hard to unknot, but I somehow managed to get rid of them.

I grabbed my bar of soap and ran it over my body, washing every curve and inch of skin on my body. Just as I was about to wash my face, black clouds flooded my vision. No, not right now! 

~

I woke up inside of a gas station. Auto Haven was a sign that hung outside of it. I looked down at my body and groaned at the clothing the entity decided to give me. I was barely covered. 

I had on a grey sports bra with a pair of sweats and flats. At least I had long pants this time... 

I glanced out of the window in the main lobby, seeing if I could get a glance at who the killer was. After a few minutes of looking around, I gave up and decided to find a generator. 

I found one that was halfway done between a tree and a rock. I crouched down and began matching the wires & messing with the bolts. 

It didn’t take long for the generator to pop to life, the lights above it shining brightly. I crouch walked assy from the gen, standing up fully when I was a few feet away from it. 

I found Jane working on a gen and decided to help her. Once we got halfway through the gen, I started to feel strange... As if someone was watching me.

I glanced around and saw nothing. Shrugging it off, I continued to help Jane. Once the generator popped to life, a figure with a black robe and a white ghost mask came from around the corner. "Jane, run!" I said and jumped in front of her as the figure swung at her.

His knife slashed right through my shoulder, a big gash now gushing blood. I grabbed onto my shoulder with my hand and sprinted past him, hearing the tussling of his robe behind me as he ran after me. I did a 360 right as he swung at me, vaulting over a nearby window. Unlike Frank, this killer didn't sprint. 

I heard two generators pop in the distance and smirked to myself. If I can keep him on me for a few more minutes, they could probably finish another gen. 

Ghostface swung at my shoulder, piercing my flesh with his knife. I cried out and pain and sprinted forward. He caught up with me fairly quickly and swung his knife at me again. I dropped a pallet on him right before his knife could touch my skin and heard him sigh deeply. 

My hand pressed harshly on my bleeding shoulder, trying to somehow slow down the bleeding. I glanced behind me and noticed that the Ghostface guy wasn't chasing me anymore. 

I crouched down behind a rock and opened my medkit. I pulled out the needle and raised it to my should with shaky hands. I winced when the needle pierced my skin but continued to sew my gash closed. 

I chewed on my bottom lip in an attempt at silencing my whimpers. 

I could hear the screams of my teammates come from the other side of the map. Ace was already sacrificed, and it seemed as if Dwight was next.

I finished sewing closed the cut on my shoulder and closed the medkit. I heard ascream in pain and a red outline of Dwight's body quickly popped up but soon disappeared as the entity stabbed its claws into his body.

Jane and I were the only ones left and Jane was either hiding in a locker somewhere or working on a generator. I spotted a generator in the distance and decided to work on it. I crouched down and grabbed onto the wires, matching them and unscrewing bolts and screws.

I heard heavy breathing behind me and froze. I let go of the wires causing the generator to pop in my face. I spun around and was met with Ghostface. 

I stood up and tried to sprint away but he grabbed onto my leg, which caused me to land facefirst into the dirt. I kicked my legs and tried to stand up, but I was met with a knee on my back. 

Ghostface was pressing his knee into my back, keeping me pinned to the ground. I could feel the air leaving my lungs as he slowly crushed them under his weight. He dragged the tip of his knife down my neck and stopped in the middle of my back.

the weight of his knee lifted and his gloved hand grabbed onto my shoulder and flipped me over. He straddled my hips, trapping me between him and the ground.

I glanced up at the killer and I noticed a camera in his hand. He lifted the camera and snapped a picture. The flash of the camera made my eyes close. 

”pretty” I heard him mumble, ”say cheese for me, will you darling?” he asked and raised his camera again. 

”fuck you” I spat at him and watched the saliva hit the top of his mask. I heard him chuckle from behind his mask. "You're a feisty little girl huh?" He tilted his head to the side and ran one of his hands down my side, the other one played with my bra strap.

"Get your fucking hands off of me" Iswung at him but he just grabbed my hand and tutted. "That's not very nice (y/n)" he dropped his knife and reached behind him, pulling one of the leather strips off of his outfit. 

he grabbed both of my wrists and tied the strap around my wrists. He grabbed another one and looped it through the gap between my wrist, and the makeshift handcuffs and then tied it around one of the metal bars on the bottom of the generator. 

”untie me you fucking creep!” I yelled and he made a ”blah blah blah” signal with his hand. His gloved fingers danced up and down my sides. I squirmed, trying to free myself from the restraints. 

Ghostface grabbed the top of my bra and teasingly tugged on it, causing my breasts to bounce. Right before he could pull my bra down, a generator popped in the background, the exit gates glowing. 

He groaned annoying and tilted his head, cracking his neck. "I'll be right back, you stay here" he pointed a finger at me before grabbing his knife and standing up.

I waited until he was out of sight before I began to chew and pull on the straps with my teeth. After a few minutes, my jaw became sore. I groaned out in frustration and kicked the air.

I could hear Janes screams in the background, which made my heart clench. After a few more screams, Jane went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the crows and wind. 

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, laying my head back against the "earth". 

I heard a snap of a camera and my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw Ghostface hovering over me with his camera in hand. “You look so precious,” he said and kneeled down beside me. 

His voice was too deep to be human, voice changer? 

His hands found their way back onto my body, one hand resting in my inner thigh, and the other cupping my breast through my bra. 

My cheeks turned hot pink and I squirmed, trying to get his hands off of me. ”I know you like this (y/n)” he said and pinched my nipple through my bra, making me hate my lip in an attempt at hiding my moans.

”n-no I don't” I stuttered out and he laughed, ”y-yes you do” he mocked and gave my breast a firm squeeze before moving onto the next one. 

”I saw the way you were acting with Fank,” he said and the hand that was resting on my inner thigh, moved closer to the crotch of my pants. 

“Wh-what do you mean you  saw ?” I frowned in confusion, causing Ghostface to sigh dramatically. 

“Killers can watch the games, think of it as.... the hunger games, except that we’re the ones who are doing the killing, not you guys,” he chuckled and pulled at the strings that were keeping my sweatpants clingy to my waist. 

“So Frank and all of ‘em could probably see everything I’m doing to you right now,” I could hear the grin in his voice. The tips of his fingers slide underneath my sweatpants, and i squirmed.

“Stop it! Just let me go” I demanded and just he snorted. I could feel his middle finger slide over my clit and then press down against my slit, through my panties. 

I closed my hand around his thighs, feeling my arousal start to build up within me. He lifted his hand that was toying with my breast and used it to spread my legs. 

“Get your fucking hands off of me” I kicked my legs but he just continued to toy with my through my panties. 

“Ur so cute,” he reached up with the hand that was on my knee and took off his mask. The sight of his face was absolutely breathtaking.

He had a one- maybe two week stubble, thick pink lips that looked really kissable, and piercing green eyes. His brown hair seemed to be rather neat, a few strands sticking up and flopping down over his forehead because of his mask.

He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth that seemed too straight to be real. “Someone’s mood changed when I showed my face” he teased, his voice sounded smooth like honey. 

He leaned down and caught my bottom lip between his, gently sucking on it. My heart rate sped up as my arousal leaked onto my panties. 

He pressed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue past my lips, playing with mine.

Shocks of arousal shot through my body which soon leaked onto my panties. His tongue toyed with mine, rubbing against it, pushing it towards the back of my mouth. 

I couldn’t contain the moan that slipped out when his finger pressed against my clit. I could feel his smirk against my lips.

His hand went under my panties, a finger sliding between my folds. I gasped into his mouth and squeezed my legs closed. He pulled away with a grin on his face, “you’re so wet for someone who doesn’t want this” he teased.

My face felt like it was on fire, my cheeks were most likely a light pink. His finger poked at my entrance before sliding inside of me. 

I squeezed my eyes closed and whimpered, biting down on my lip harshly. I heard his camera snap, “you’re so cute” he complimented and used his thumb to rub my clit. 

I squirmed, pressure building up in my lower abdomen. It was getting harder to contain the whimpers and moans that were itching at my throat. 

“Are you close?” He questioned and lifted my bra up, cupping my now revealed breast. 

“You gonna cum for Danny?” He held his camera up, the little red light indicating that he was recording me. 

I arched my back as the pressure finally snapped. I cried out in pleasure as the waves of pleasure from my orgasm flowed through my body. 

He removed his finger from inside of me and started to gently rub my clit, dragging my orgasm out. My toes curled in my shoes, causing the ends of them to come off of my feet. 

“Fuck...” I heard him mumble under his breath. He chewed on his bottom lip as he drank in the sight of me orgasming. 

My back plopped back against the floor, my toes uncurling from their almost painful position. My legs felt like they were jelly.

He pulled his fingers out of my panties and brought them up to his mouth, sucking my juices off of them.

He put his camera around his neck before grabbing his knife, “close your eyes (y/n)... let me just quickly get this over with” 


	3. Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the chapter seems short. I have an idea for another chapter that won’t fit in here, and idk how to continue this chapter

My legs were still shaking from the intense orgasm Ghostface- or should I say  Danny , gave me. 

I don’t get why these killers seem attracted to me. Is it because I’m new? 

I sat on one of the old lawn chairs, away from the rest of the survivors. 

The other survivors seemed to envy how some killers let me escape through the hatch, which caused most of them to distance themselves from me. 

I didn’t really have any friends in this realm... some of them talked to me, but it was usually just a small chat about the trails, and strategies that we should use. 

Jane was someone I could consider a friend. She always made sure that I was okay, and she’s always there for me.

At the end of the day, I don’t need anyone. Yes, it’s nice to have friends, but I’m not going to go out of my way to make somebody my friend. 

~~

I glared at Danny who was looking through his camera. Most likely looking at the pictures he took of (y/n). 

“Danny, I told you that she‘s mine” I said with a frown. He looked up at me from behind his camera, “you don’t get to claim survivors Frank” he said before going back to looking at the pictures on his camera.

“Danny, I specifically told YOU that she’s mine, I’ve already made it clear to all of the other killers that I’d gladly stick my knife in their throat if they even look at her in a way that I don’t like” I explained but Danny just waved me off.

“Shut up Frank,” he said and I moved to get up but Joey put a hand on my chest, “just leave it alone Frank” he mumbled, before turning his attention back to Susie, who was whining to him about how Julie wasn’t her normal self.

~~

“Jane, have you ever talked to a killer before?” I asked her and she just laughed, “the killers don’t usually talk to us (y/n),” she said and I nodded.

“But I do remember one time when I dropped a pallet on trappers head, he mumbled something like... “son of a bitch” but that’s about it” she said and shrugged. 

We were currently in her house, chatting away. “Are you scared of the killers?” I asked and she scoffed, “of course I am, some killers just spook me but other terrify me. I hate the silent killers,” she sighed and gently started to pet her cat.

“Silent killers?” I questioned, “the killers who have no heartbeat at certain times. Like Michael doesn’t have a heartbeat until he tiers up, Ghostface doesn’t have a heartbeat while he’s stalking you, the pig doesn’t have a head while she’s crouching, etc” she explained.

“What about you?” She questioned and I shook my head, “I’m not afraid of anyone,” I said with a shrug and her jaw dropped, “you’re not afraid of Freddy?” She asked and I shook my head.

“What about hag?” “Nope” “not even the doctor?” “Why would I be afraid of him? All he does is basically shock people” 

Jane stares at me with an amazed look, “how are you not afraid of any of them?” She asked and I sighed deeply.

“Shitty childhood, grew up with an abusive father, bad neighborhoods, stuff like that” I quickly explained, not really wanting to talk about it. 

She seemed to notice my discomfort and gave me a small smile, grabbing my hand, “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that” 

Before I could respond, my head began to feel light, black clouds once again flooding my vision. I woke up in front of a campfire, all of the other survivors were around me. 

Crows started to caw obnoxiously loud, flying away as fast as they could. We heard the sound of panting and loud footsteps, which most likely belonged to more than one person. 

“Hello  survivors ,” an unfamiliar female voice spoke and I glanced behind me, seeing four people standing there; two were female and two were male.

I recognized Franks posture, the way he held himself with such confidence. “Don’t worry...we’re not here to kill you, we’re here to deliver some news” the female with pink hair spoke. 

“From now on, we get to hand deliver you to your trails!” the girl with pink hair said in an excited tone. 

“The fuck do you mean you get to deliver us?!” Jeff yelled and Frank started to twirl his knife, “we get to bring you guys to the trial. We come here, and collect the survivors that the entity picked,” Frank explained before his head turned in my direction.

“Before we do deliver you, we wanna have some fun with you guys first” he said and adjusted his hoodie. “You may wanna start running,” they hunched over, “don’t worry though, we can’t go into your houses... those are a safe space” he said, before sprinting at us full force. 

We all scrambled to our feet and sprinted towards our houses. I could hear screams come from behind me.

I glanced behind me and saw one of the females running behind me, very close behind me. My house was a few feet ahead of me.

I jumped, landing on my front steps. I panted, turning around to see the female version of Frank standing there.

I raised my hand and flipped her off. she took a step forward and I stood up, taking a step back. 

“You’re a fucking slut!” She yelled and lunged forward, tackling me. “You took Frank from me!” She screamed and went to stab me. I grabbed onto her wrist, “I didn’t take shit from you!” I yelled and tried to use my legs to kick her off. 

“Yes you did! You’re the only one Frank talks about anymore” she pushed against my hands. I tilted my head, pushing against hers with my hands. I managed to push her further enough for me to punch her. Her knife slid down the steps.

“He doesn’t touch me anymore like he used to” she threw a punch which landed on my nose. “He doesn’t like me anymore, he only wants you” she threw another punch and then another. 

she went to throw another punch but another someone pulled her off before she could hit me. 

I spit out the blood that pooled in my mouth and wiped the blood coming out of my nose. I glanced up and saw a man standing there. He had a skull on his mask and he appeared to be a little bit taller than Frank.

“Julie, Frank’s gonna fucking kill you” he told the girl and she pushed him away by his chest, brushing herself off. 

“Fuck Frank, and fuck his littler survivor,” she spat at him, turning her head towards me. She took a step forward and I crawled backwards. 

“Julie, leave her alone” Joey warned, “I’m not gonna touch the bitch. I’m getting my knife” she snapped, bending down to grab her knife. 

She went to walk away but paused, looking back at me, “I can’t wait to be in a trail with you”


	4. lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know what to title this...

I grabbed Julie roughly by her upper arm and shoved her into one of the couches. 

I wanted to hit her, stab her, just hurt her in some physical way, do what she did to (y/n) but I wouldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to lay a hand on her, even after what she did to (y/n).

“The fuck is wrong with you Julie?!” I glared at her and she looked away, crossing her arms. 

“I’m sick of this little obsession you have with this survivor,” she said with a frown, “you don’t even know her, and you’re already fucking attached to her dumbass!” She yelled. 

“She’s a fucking survivor Frank! You’re a killer, you’re supposed to kill her! She’s useless Frank, she-“ I closed my eyes, deciding not to listen to her insults.

“You don’t believe in love at first sight? Because I do... I felt it when I first saw you, that love has died down over the years Julie. I now have my eyes on another female, you need to accept that...” I calmly told her and she glanced down at the floor.

I turned my back, knowing damn well that she was about to cry. Julie may be a killer, she may be tough but I know she’s most likely going through a lot of pain. 

I sigh deeply, “I do still love you, Julie, I always will. Even if the love isn’t a romantic love. You were the first female that was ever truly there for me,” I told her ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Frank, go grab the survivors,” Joey said and I nodded, grabbing my mask. 

~~

“Fucking hell” I whimpered as I wiped the blood away from inside and around my nose. I spit out the extra blood that pooled in my mouth.

I gargle the cup of saltwater I have sitting on my sink. I decide to shower, wanting to wash off the stress and blood. 

Once I finish taking my almost hour-long shower, I go into my closet, trying to find something cozy to wear. 

I go with my (f/c) hoodie, a pair of leggings and sneakers. 

Why does Frank care if this Julie person hit me? It’s not like him and I are dating... 

I heard the noise of the entity dragging survivors into a trail. I heard my front door open and froze. The intruder rushed up my stairs and barged into my bedroom. I flinched at the sudden impact of my door colliding with my wall. 

“Hey there princess” I heard Franks deep but muffled voice say. I glanced over at him, and crossed my arms, “I thought that killers weren’t allowed into our houses”

He shrugged and twirled his knife, “I thought so too” he said and flipped his knife in his hand, catching the blade side of it. 

“So... you here to kill me?” I leaned against my dresser, looking at him. “Oh wait... you probably couldn’t bring yourself to hurt me. Seeing how that dude was talking to Julie about how you don’t want her to hurt me or some bullshit like that” I shrugged. 

“Real funny (y/n), if I wanted to hurt you, I could,” he said and leaned against my doorframe. 

“Oh yeah?” I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, “prove it then” I challenged.

“Prove that you’re not a pussy. Chase me down like you did when you first saw me, stab me like you do with all of the other survivors” I pushed past him, going downstairs. 

I heard Frank mumble something before turning towards me, flipping his knife once more, this time catching it by the handle. 

“Alright little one, you better start running” he warned and I listened.

I ran out of my house and towards the woods. I don’t know how hard it’s gonna be to outrun him. I highly doubt that there are random pallets and windows laying around in the woods.

I could hear him panting behind me. “You know that I’m not gonna bother with stabbing you, that would be too easy” he teased and I spun around him, running in the other direction.

“You’re so boring!” I yelled and ran back towards my house. I threw my front door open and jumped over my couch, dodging his attempted stab. 

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door closed before he could enter. I sat against the door and breathed heavily. 

“Open up (y/n)~” he said in a sing-song voice. “Nah... I don’t think I will” I said and he chuckled.

A few moments of silence went by before he forcefully pushed the door open. I crawled away from the door and turned around to see him hovering above me. 

He jumped on top of me, pinning me down, legs on either side of my hips. He raised his knife and I put my hands up.

He stabbed into the carpet floor beneath us and panted above me. He took his hoodie off, his locks were messy. 

His mask was next to come off. 

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his face again. He's just so fucking beautiful... 

“Where’s my reward?” He asked and I raised an eyebrow. “My reward for catching you little one” he smirked and I bit my lip.

I couldn’t lie when I said I felt some kind of attraction towards him. I could tell myself that he was a killer and that he was the bad guy but that honestly wouldn’t matter.  He hasn’t tried to kill me, so I have no reason to be afraid of him. I grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head and pulled his head down, pressing his lips against mine. 

My heart started to beat loudly in my chest. I have no idea what I’m doing... 

I allowed my mouth to control itself, my tongue licking his bottom lip. His mouth opened but instead of my tongue pushing into his mouth, his tongue pushed into mine. He swallowed all of the moans I let out as his tongue pushed mine around. He pulled away from our kiss and dipped his head down, nibbling on the side of my neck. 

He reached down with one hand and spread my legs, moving his hips between mine. I gasped at the bulge that pressed against my crotch, even through jeans I could feel _everything_. experimentally, I lifted my hips, pressing myself against his bulge. In response, he groaned against my neck and bit down harder, making me wince. 

He licked the spot that he bit and lifted his head, looking down at me with lust clouded eyes. "You trust me right?" he asked, his voice raspy. 

"I mean... you're a killer, so I'm legally required to say no," I teased and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you haven't given me a reason not to trust you," I shrug and he bit down on his bottom lip, pressing his hips harder against mine. 

I gasped at the feeling of his bulge rubbing against my clit. "Are you a virgin?" he questioned, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um... yeah," I answered quietly, glancing off to the side. He smirked and began to grind his hips against mine. "Cute, I thought you were but, just had to be 100%," he grinned and pecked my lips. 

"As much as I would love to deflower you right now, I can't," he grumbled and sat up, grabbing his mask. "I've got a trail to go to," he winked at me before putting his mask back on, causing me to pout. "No goodbye kiss?" I looked up at him with sad eyes and he chuckled, lifting up his mask.

He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips but I placed my hand on the back of his head and forced him to kiss me longer. He grinned into the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled away after a few minutes and grinned at me, "I'll see you soon cutie" he said and grabbed his knife that was lodged into my carpet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seemed short


	5. It’s not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) gets into a trail with Julie and things don't start off so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly giving up on titles. I’ve never been good at them

_Did this happen with the other survivors? Did killers just... throw themselves at_ _them? Why is this happening to me?_

Many thoughts were racing through my head. I wondered if any of the other girls had/have to deal with this. I know Michael’s obsessed with Laurie, but I highly doubt he’s tried to fuck her.

I stand up from my spot on the floor and sigh. “None of this makes sense...” I mumble to myself before my vision clouded. When I woke up, I was surrounded by fog and grass. _Swamp... great_.

The entity was nice enough to change my clothes. I was wearing a white tank top that seemed a size too small for me, a pair of black leggings and black sneakers. I did, however, have a cover-up on so I was grateful for that.

  
I looked around for a generator, finding one in the corner of the map. I crouched down and reached into the gen, grabbing ahold of some wires. I began to work on my gen, glancing around my occasionally to make sure the killer wasn’t a silent killer. I heard a heartbeat slowly but steadily getting louder in my ears. I let go of the wires and crouched down by a few trees.

The killer approached my gen it kicked it. I recognize her as Julie. I remember the first time I met her, she seems to really hate the fact that Frank doesn’t love her anymore. I just hope that Frank managed to somehow talk some sense into her and she doesn’t take her anger out on me. I heard a gen pop in the distance and she sprinted towards that direction, her knife raised above her head. I waited until the heartbeat disappeared before beginning to work on my gen again.   
  


Hopefully, Julie doesn’t think that this situation is somehow my fault. I didn’t ask to be put into this.... realm. I didn’t want two killers to become obsessed with me. I never wanted any of this, I’d rather have the same treatment as everyone else than special treatment.

I was too deep in thought to notice the hooded figure running towards me. I dropped the wires quickly, causing the gen to erupt in sparks. I sprinted towards a window, vaulting over it right before she could stab me. “I’m going to kill you (y/n)!” I heard her shout from behind me. 

“You act like I wanted this to happen!” I yelled back at her, dropping a pallet on her. I heard her groan out in pain and then growl in anger. I heard her slide over the pallet, pants leaving her mouth as she chased behind me. I vaulted over a window and then looped back around, vaulting over the window again. I did a 360 around her, barely missing her attempted stab. I sprinted towards a pallet and waited for her to get close enough for me to stun her. 

As expected, she came running full speed towards the pallet. I dropped it on her head and stood there for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath. I was waiting to hear her either slide over the pallet or destroy it. She did neither. 

I turned around and stared at her. “Your names Julie right? Listen, I never asked for any of this. None of this is my fault. I didn’t want Frank or Danny to become obsessed with me,” I tried explaining to her and she seemed to be listening. Her head tilted, she seemed to be confused. "Please forgive me, Julie, I didn't mean to take Frank away from you" I whispered. She stood there, staring at me with her head tilted. I heard two gens pop, one nearby and one on the other side of the map. Julie didn't move a muscle.

I heard a deep sigh, her head dropping down. "As much as I want to hate you, I can't. I get that you didn't want or ask for this. Frank already talked some sense into me," she stared off into the distance. "As an apology for the first time we met, I'll let you escape. I will be killing off the rest of you though," she promised and took off sprinting before I could say anything.

_Did she just... give me sympathy? A killer giving_ _sympathy to a person they're supposed to kill?_ _what has my life become?_

I heard Jane scream in the distance, the red outline of her body appearing in my vision. It disappeared only reappearing after Julie hooked her. I ran to save her but Ash got there before he, taking a hit for her as she tried to get away from Julie. I tried to make an effort to help the two but Julie managed to down both of them and kill off one before I could get there. Just as I reached Ash's dying body, Feng screamed from the other side of the map.

I crouched down, aiding Ash's wounds. Right as I got him off of the floor, Feng got hooked. 

"Here, take my medkit. Go heal, I'll get Feng," I told Ash and he took the medkit from my hands, crouching behind a large rock. I ran towards Feng, grabbing her small from by her sides and lifting her off of the hook. 

I noticed her medkit and instructed her to run and heal. _Why can't killers just kill me? I don't want this special treatment_. I didn't know Ash was found until Julie dropped him on the floor. _She must've found him in a locker since he didn't scream_... I found Feng on a generator and decided to join her. 

"This girl is ruthless," Feng complained and I hummed in agreement. "I just hope that we can escape this trial together," I told her and she nodded, "me too". Our gen was about 90% when the sound of a heartbeat started to beat in my ears. I crouched behind a tree, watching Julie walk past my tree, looking behind the one Feng was at. I sighed deeply, looking down at the ground when I heard Julie swing her knife, slashing Feng somewhere with it.

I hated leaving my teammates to die. It makes me feel like I've failed them. Feng barely made it to the pallet before Julie lunged at her, downing her. "(y/n) find the hatch!" I heard her yell as Julie picked her up.

I did as Feng as said and looked for the hatch, finding it in the middle of nowhere. I watched Feng kill herself on the hook for me. I felt terrible. I've let killers kill off my teammate's countless amounts of times by now, and you would think that I would be used to it by now but no... I'm not. The hatch snapped open and I jumped into it. 

When will this just end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm literally dog shit at updating. I just get bored or stressed with most of my stories and it's hard to keep updating them. Especially my request stories, it's so hard for me to keep up with those because half of the time I'm not in the mood to write a certain story. Which is why I keep creating more books... which is just bringing me more stress.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seemed sloppy towards the end. I'm sick and got bored so I decided to finish this. That's kinda why it just cuts off the way it does at the end. The next chapter will be better


End file.
